Activities
'Activities' 'Party Lobby' # Three players are required to create a party, with each in charge of attack, defense and assist. # Only the leader can choose the map and click Start. Only three players in the team that leader can click Start. # Every battle will drop the Dragon Heart and Ancient Dragon Blood. And the map will gradually open with the higher dragon soul level, and the drops will be better. After you clear the map, you will have 3 chances to draw card to get the dragon hearts. 'Alchemy' Alchemy is an important source of Gold. Players can use Balens or Bound Balens to practice. Every time you practice, you can ask for other players’ help. You can receive large amount of Gold with four players’ help or only receive half amount. If you are vip 5 or above, you can practice Alchemy to get the maximum reward without other players’ help. 'Treasure Hunt' Unlocked at Lvl 30. Complete Treasure Hunt following the routes in tactics to receive keys. Use one key to Spin one time to get the Bound Balens or Mount Training Whip. Possible extra rewards in Treasure Hunt include Golds, EXP fruits, Mount Training Whip and Bound Balens. 'Hero Trial' Players can challenge the dungeon three times daily. The higher the player’s lvl, the more dungeons you can challenge. There are killing rewards and clearing rewards for you when you join the Hero Trail. Players can revive for free one time. 'Dungeon' Unlocked at Lvl 28. Every time you kill the monster you will get the Minerals as rewards. And when you kill the boss, you will have a chance to draw card, the time is base on the clear score: 3 Star to draw 3 times; 2 Star to draw 2 times; 1 Star to draw 1 time. You will gain the Minerals as rewards through the card draw, and if you are lucky enough you will get the items for upgrading hero and upgrading equipments. You can use the Minerals to exchange the Hero upgrading items and equipments upgrading items. 'Crypt' Unlocked at Lvl 26. Players can get a lot of EXP with challenging the Crypt. Select among Easy, Normal, Hard and Nightmare of unlocked levels to challenge. The harder the Crypt you challenge and the more stars you achieve, the more rewards you will receive. You can blitz the Crypt levels that have been cleared manually before. Activate One-month or Half-year Spirit Covenant to cancel the CD after blitz. 'Arena' You can challenge other players to promote your ranking in Arena. Arena rewards, including lots of Prestige and Gold, distributed daily at 22:00. The higher ranking in Arena, the better rewards you will get. 'Loot' # Opened every half an hour during 14:00 – 19:30 every day. # Click “Go” in the Loot panel to transport to where the treasures are. # Other players can challenge you in the first 15 seconds after you hold the treasures. # Holding the treasures successful for 15 seconds marks your possession, after which others could not challenge you. # Successfully looting pays you big random rewards (Soul Shards, materials and items). # Soul Shard (obtain in Loot) can be used to exchange items in Goblin’s Shop. 'Prison' # Unlocked at level 31. Players can capture you defeat in Arena and of level difference of not more than 10. # There is a limit of EXP you can receive from Prisoner based on your character level. Interact with prisoners and you will receive EXP items. But you cannot interact again with them before the CD is over. If there isn’t enough time left that day or you don’t want to wait, you can spend Balens to use the Extract in Advance or Extract All button. Click Extract in Advance and you can collect the EXP of the next hour in advance. Click Extract all and you can collect all the EXP in advance. Category:System Category:Legend Knight